Dearborn Monarch (2005)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 110 MPH (178 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 6.9s|engine = 4.6L V8|price = FREE|revenue_/_mile = $400|job_xp_/_mile = 300 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 224|torque = 265 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 16 City / 23 Highway / 19 Combined|transmission = 4-Speed automatic}}The 2005 Ford Crown Victoria LX (formerly known simply as the Sedan) is a full-size sedan in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It was in production from 1992 to 2011. This is one of the earliest vehicles to be added and currently one of two free vehicles in the game for all players (along with the Pontiac G8). Design The original brick Sedan is a 4-door sedan as the name implies. It is highly likely based on a Ford Crown Victoria of unknown specifications. They had a top speed of 95 MPH, and used to cost $9000 until they were made free in February 2017, along with paint schemes, and players who had bought them prior to this update received a $9000 refund. It had the highest revenue per mile ($400, previously $200) for cars within the $10,000 budget that new players begin with. After the mesh update, the car is now based on a second generation P71 model Ford Crown Victoria that ran from 1998 to 2011 (this the model commonly used by police departments across North America, as they are highly versatile). The car is built on the Ford Panther platform and shares many of its components with the Lincoln Town Car and Mercury Grand Marquis, and all three are these vehicles are notable for their extreme durability. All versions of the Crown Victoria are powered by the same Ford 4.6L Modular V8 engine, making 215 bhp in civilian models. However, the P71 also uses an improved air intake system similar to that of the Mercury Marauder (performance vehicle on the Ford Panther platform) increasing power to 250 bhp. However, its top speed was increased to 110 mph (177 km/h). Revenue remains the same, but the car can now only hold 4 players (something seen in most other former 5-seat vehicles after the mesh update). Variants The Ford Crown Victoria has 2 job variants, which are the Transit team and Police team. * Police Cruiser * Taxi Gameplay Before the release of the G8, the Crown Victoria was the ideal vehicle for new players to drive, due to being free and easy to manage. The car is rather slow due to being a standard non-performance sedan model, as well as a free vehicle, but it does controls rather well too, to help players get adjusted to the game's vehicle handling model. Being free, it also allows new players to retain the starting $10,000 to use for a more expensive vehicle. Vehicle Issues # It's missing a front grille. # The real front turn signals do not work. # The reflectors on the side of the headlights are missing. # The Crown Victoria has a 4-speed Automatic transmission. In UD, it has a 6-speed transmission. # The vehicle does not use the correct rims. It uses white Charger police rims instead of real Crown Victoria Rims. # The chrome trim on the side of the vehicle/the doors and on the front bumper is missing. # The trim below the tail lights is supposed to be chrome. # The reverse lights do not work. Trivia * In more recent versions of the game, the original brick Sedan can be seen in the background of the vehicle spawn. Similarly, the brick versions of the Jeep Wrangler, Koenigsegg One:1, and the now retired Chevy S-10 can also be seen. There is also a Brick Sedan in Monroe at one of the spawn (it's near at the exit of the US 601). * The brick Sedan was intended as the original starter vehicle in the UDU. With the taxi, both vehicles were the original starter vehicles. * The brick Sedan was available from 2014 to April 2018, retiring after the closure of the old Newark map. Players who bought the brick Sedan will automatically have the Crown Victoria. * The Crown Victoria Used to be $9,000 IN-game money and it still is on the UD: Classic game. Gallery Eba5c49a0e82c2ff1a00d3ac826b556f.png Sedan-start.png|The original brick Sedan. CrownVicRear2.png|Rear end of Crown Victoria crownvic.png|The Crown Victoria near some houses and a store plaza along the Delaware/Maryland border. (UD: Odessa) CrownVicColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:American Vehicles Category:Ford